


Fake Spiders and.. Real Ones?

by chvotic



Series: Kiddie Peter One Shots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Accidents, Apologies, Awesome Clint Barton, Awesome Sam Wilson, Awesome Steve Rogers, Baby Peter Parker, Comfort, Crying, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kid Peter Parker, No Angst, POV Multiple, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Presents, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Small Time Jump at the End, Spiders, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Very fluffy, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chvotic/pseuds/chvotic
Summary: There were two lessons that Clint Barton and Sam Wilson learnt that one day:1. You probably shouldn't prank a four-year-old.2. You probably shouldn't prank a four-year-old with a giant, rubber spider that is as big as both of your hands.Or, in which, Clint and Sam decide to prank four-year-old Peter Stark and, well, things don't go as planned.





	Fake Spiders and.. Real Ones?

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came to be randomly and... idk what else to say. i thought it was cute?? i needed to take a break from my de-aged peter fic so this happened
> 
> i also decided to make a series of young peter one shots because i have so much fun writing about this smol child
> 
> enjoy :)

Clint didn't really think of what might happen when you prank a four-year-old child.

Said child, Peter Stark, son of Tony Stark, lived in the tower with them. He was a cute kid, and he was very attached to his father, and vice versa. Said father was out at a meeting regarding Stark Industries, and the rest of the Avengers were left to look after the child while he was gone. Peter was currently in the living room with Steve and Natasha, playing with his Legos while clinging onto Steve like he was about to disappear. After Tony, Steve was the kid's favourite, and he never stopped showing off his toys to the man. If Clint got a say in it, he would assume that little Peter had a crush on Captain America. It was adorable.

Clint and Sam had been in the kitchen getting ready for their prank. It was harmless, they didn't think it was going to cause such a hoo-hah and they definitely didn't expect so many tears and disapproving stares from Steve and Natasha. They had purchased a plastic spider, (it was huge, almost as big as both his hands together) and were planning on simply sneaking up on Peter and putting it on his head. They definitely didn't expect Peter to react the way he did, but when Clint thought back on it, maybe it was a bit much for an innocent four-year-old who was literally terrified of everything.

They had come into the room, all normal, Sam holding the rubber spider behind his back while looking at the unsuspecting child sitting in Steve's lap, happily showing off his Legos and asking Steve to help him build with them. Natasha was staring at them with a scrutinising stare, eyes narrowed which told them that she knew something was up. Steve and Peter were completely unsuspecting, not even acknowledging their presence.

So, Sam sat on the couch that Steve was leaning on while sitting on the floor, directly where he would be able to place the toy spider on the top of Peter's head. Natasha was still looking at him, eyebrows raised, a glare set deep in her face. Her glare deepened when Sam revealed the spider, and before she could open her mouth to stop them, Sam all but placed the Spider on Peter's head.

Even Steve jumped, eyes wide for a few seconds with what Clint might have suspected was fear, though Peter just looked confused and reached up to touch what was on his head. Clint began yelling, going on with the prank.

"Peter! Oh my God! There's a- there's a spider on your head!" Clint saw the moment that the smile on Peter's little face morphed into fear, his face scrunching up immediately letting everyone know that he was about to cry. "It's so big, Peter! Someone get it off!"

"You fucking idiots." Natasha muttered as she knelt onto the floor in front of Peter and Steve, Steve already reaching up to grab the fake spider off of Peter's head. Peter started crying immediately after that, hands raised halfway to his head as Steve plucked the spider off of his hair. Clint felt himself pale when he realised what exactly they had made Peter do, judging from the wet patch that was spreading across his Hulk-themed pyjama pants. 

Steve turned his head to glare at them when he noticed, his eyes blazing with anger that Clint took a step back. The super soldier passed the fake spider to Natasha as he pulled Peter closer to him, Natasha already talking to Peter as he sobbed. "It's alright, sweetheart, it's not a real spider. See, it's fake. Uncle Clint and Uncle Sam were just joking with you. That wasn't a very nice joke, was it?"

Clint immediately felt horrible when the last sentence was directed at both him and Sam, and by the look on Sam's face, he did too. Peter was sobbing, shrinking away from the rubber spider in Natasha's hands and into Steve's chest, Steve already standing up with Peter wrapped up in his arms, despite the definite piss covering the both of them. Once Steve was standing, he took Peter out of the room after sending a another glare in Sam and Clint's direction.

Once the two of them were gone, Clint rubbed a hand down his face.

"Are you two serious?" Natasha snapped, walking right up to Sam and shoving the spider into his chest. "He's four. You'd be lucky if you haven't traumatised him about spiders for the rest of his life. Tony isn't gonna be happy."

"We didn't think he'd react.. like that." Clint muttered, scratching the back of his neck. "It was meant to be a prank."

"What else did you expect? He's only young. Screaming like that isn't going to make him laugh, it's going to make him terrified." Natasha replied, clearly refraining from punching the both of them in the face. "You'd better be prepared to apologise to both Peter and Tony."

Then, Natasha was gone, and Clint and Sam were left to look at each other.

"Oops." Sam muttered, looking as guilty as Clint felt, and they both ended up bowing their heads in shame.

Steve, on the other hand, was furious. He masked his anger when Peter was looking as he carried him down toward the lift, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of his own wet pants. The spider prank had been bad enough, but knowing that it had caused Peter to involuntarily wet himself, that made him angrier. The poor kid had been terrified.

He rubbed the child's back as they made his way to Tony's floor, which he had full access to whenever he was looking after Peter, carrying the kid into his Avengers-themed bedroom and into the bathroom that connected onto it. He kneeled down and set Peter out in front of him, pushing the boy's curls out of his face and wiping his tears.

"Want a bath, bud?" Steve asked, smiling softly when Peter nodded. "It's okay. It was just a prank, yeah? Your Uncles took it a little too far, didn't they?"

"Want Daddy." Peter whispered, wiping his eyes with clenched fists as Steve began ridding him of the sodden clothing. "When will Daddy be 'ack?"

"Your Daddy'll be back tonight." Steve replied, now working on getting Peter's Hulk shirt off, which had also fallen victim to getting ruined. Peter whimpered as he let Steve get him out of his clothes, JARVIS thankfully already having filled the tub during the time Steve had been getting Peter ready.

He helped Peter into the bathtub, grabbing a few of his bath toys and put them in the bath. Steve quickly rid himself of his own pants, deciding to simply sit in his boxers and t-shirt while he gave Peter a bath. 

Peter didn't play with any of the toys, one of his small hands holding onto Steve's shirt sleeve as he got to work on cleaning the kid off. Steve had given Peter plenty of baths when Tony couldn't since he was born, so this was nothing new to him. It was clear that Peter didn't want to be in there today, and judging by the fidgeting and whining, the kid was becoming impatient. Steve did his job as quickly as possible, and soon he was grabbing a towel and lifting Peter out of the bath.

He dried him off, not liking the upset look on the boy's face as he did so. Steve stood up, setting the towel aside and reached for Peter's hand, which the child took and let Steve lead him back into the bedroom and in the direction of the drawers. "What do you want to wear?"

Peter shrugged from where he was standing, completely naked without a care in the world, turning around and reaching up onto his bed and trying to reach his favourite teddy bear. It's name was Hulk, despite Bruce's many horrors with that being Peter's favourite bear's name. Steve let the kid busy himself as he picked out some clothes, smiling when he turned around to see Peter cuddling his Hulk in the middle of his bed.

He walked over, setting the clothes on the bed before gesturing for Peter to stand. The boy did as he was told, Steve grabbing the tiny pair of underwear and helped Peter get them on. Then his pants and shirt, smiling softly when Peter reached up to him afterwards. That was something Peter had done a lot as a baby when Steve had looked after him for Tony, and still did now. It was cute.

"Alright, come on." Steve said as he grabbed Peter by the waist, setting the kid who was like a nephew to him on his hip, letting the boy cuddle into him. 

"Want Daddy." Peter whispered again, burying his face in Steve's neck and cuddling Hulk. 

"He'll be home soon." Steve repeated, shifting Peter in his arms as he walked out of the room and back to the lift. The kid was still trembling, tensing up when Steve re-entered the lift and asked JARVIS to go to his own floor. It was a quiet ride up, and Steve quickly entered his bedroom and set Peter on the bed. He pulled on some jeans, and before he knew it, they were entering the living room on the communal floor.

There was no sign of Clint, Sam or Natasha, and instead Bruce and Thor were occupying the couch and TV. Thor's face lit up when he saw Peter, Steve sitting down beside the God with the child wrapped up in his arms.

"Peter!" Thor bellowed, making Peter jump. Though, the boy did look out of Steve's arms, teary eyes focussing on Thor who was grinning at him. The man soon opened his arms, Steve handing Peter over to his third favourite person when the kid reached out for him. Thor happily took Peter and sat him on his lap, poking his cheek with his index finger. "I hear that two birds played a.. prank, as you Midgardians call them, on my dear Peter?"

Peter's index finger was inching up to his mouth, a nervous tick that everyone was aware of, his huge brown eyes the same as Tony's staring at Thor with wonder. He nodded after a few moments, sniffing, hugging his bear close with his other arm. "Put spida' on Peter's head."

"They are not worthy, young Peter." Thor poked Peter's cheek again, causing a tiny smile to appear on the boy's face. "One day, you will be worthy enough to rule Asgard!"

"Pway?" Peter whispered, the tip of his index finger disappearing past his lips. Thor grinned, all teeth, causing another tiny smile to appear on Peter's face.

"Of course!" Thor leapt of the couch, making both Steve and Bruce jump about three feat in fright. Peter giggled, very quietly when Thor set him down. "What shall we play, future king of Asgard?"

Steve watched the two play for a few hours, Clint and Sam never making an appearance which disappointed Steve. He would have thought that they would have come to apologise by now. He was snapped out of his daze when Peter tugged on his pants, looking unsure. It was clear he wasn't as happy as he had been since Sam dumped a plastic spider on his head.

"What's up?" Steve asked, ruffling Peter's hair.

"Want Daddy." Peter whispered, reaching up to rub at one eye. 

"He'll be home soon." Steve repeated for the third time, not knowing what else to say. "Come on, why don't we watch a movie? You can pick."

Peter's eyes seemed to light up at that, and so Steve was helping him up onto the couch and helping him chose a movie. He ended up picking one of his favourites, Cars, deciding that Steve's lap was the best place for him to sit. Steve didn't mind in the slightest, resting his chin on the top of his nephew's head and sighed contently, watching Cars 1 for the umpteenth time since Peter had first seen it. He actually hoped Tony would get home soon, because he hated how distressed Peter was compared to his usual carefree attitude.

Thor and Bruce sat back at watched the movie, too, seemingly enjoying it even after the countless times they had watched it. It wasn't long before Peter was tapping him, looking anxious. "Potty, Uncle Steve."

"Okay. Let's go." Steve was already standing, setting Peter on the floor and held his hand. Thankfully, they made it to the bathroom, Steve helping Peter get up before letting him do his business. After a while, the kid was finished and was asking for help. Once they were all done in the bathroom, Steve took Peter back into the living room, sighing in relief when JARVIS' voice interrupted the movie.

"Mr. Stark would like me to inform you that he is five minutes away." Peter's entire face lit up, though he wasn't bouncing around in Steve's lap as he usually did when Tony came home after his work days. Usually, Peter would run over to the lift and wait for Tony to arrive, though this time, he stayed curled up with Steve with his eyes on the TV screen.

"Daddy." He heard the kid whisper, right before he started screaming.

Everyone in the room became alert, Steve trying to see what Peter was pointing at as he moved rapidly in his arms, trying to push back against Steve's chest. Steve paled when he finally saw what Peter was pointing at, an actual spider, crawling up the wall behind the TV. Out of all times there could have possibly been a real spider, it was when Clint and Sam decided to traumatise the four-year-old with a fake one.

"Hey, Peter, it's okay." Steve said as he turned Peter around so that he couldn't see the spider. Bruce was already up and grabbing one of the empty cups on the coffee table, along with a napkin that had been left behind. "It won't hurt you, buddy. You know, spiders are more scared of you."

"Scary." Peter whispered shakily, his screams having stopped as soon as he couldn't see the spider. "Uncle Cwint and Sam put spida' on Peter's head."

"They're very mean, aren't they?" Steve mumbled, watching as Bruce successfully trapped the real spider and took it out of the room. "Maybe I can help you get them back. You know, even though Uncle Clint is called Hawkeye, he is terrified of birds."

"Put bird on Uncle Cwint's head?" Peter asked, looking up from Steve's chest with tear-streaked cheeks. Steve couldn't stop himself from laughing. Kids were adorable.

"I don't know about that." Steve chuckled, and just as he had been doing so, the lift was dinging and the doors were opening. 

Tony rubbed his face as the lift got closer to the communal floor, ignoring the headache beginning to build in his forehead as he waited to see his son. The meeting had been a long, boring and frustrating one, and all he wanted was to sit down and relax with his kid.

When the doors opened, he had been expecting Peter to be standing there like he was every time Tony came home from something like this, but when he wasn't, he raised his eyebrows. 

He could hear Steve laughing in the living room, so he decided to make his way there. He rounded the corner to see Steve craning his neck over the couch, in a very awkward position might he add, and soon spotted Peter. He felt parental worry catch at his heart when he saw the tear streaks on his son's face, making his way over to them while holding his arms out to pick up Peter.

Peter had his arms up by the time Tony reached him and Steve, Tony getting his hands underneath his son's armpits before lifting him up onto his hip. He rounded the couch and sat down next to Steve, who looked both angry and concerned at the same time. Peter was already hiding in his collarbone without even a hello, his arms wrapped around Tony's neck in a death grip.

"What's up, Petey?" Tony asked, rubbing his son's back and sent a questioning glance between Steve and Thor. Peter didn't answer him, so Tony looked to the other two in the room for an explanation. Bruce chose that time to waltz right in, nodding his head in greeting to Tony as he sat down beside Thor. "What happened?"

It was Steve who spoke. "Clint and Sam played a little prank on him. It didn't go well."

"They did what?" Tony had to bite back from snapping completely. He didn't even know what this so called prank was. "What did they do?"

"They put a fake spider on Peter's head." Steve looked furious. "It made him.. um.. have an accident."

Tony pursed his lips. "Go on?"

"That was a few hours ago, they haven't been here since. Peter got scared by an actual spider not long ago, Bruce took it out." 

"I'm going to kill them." Tony mumbled, sitting Peter up so he could see his son's face. "Had a bit of a scare, did you?"

"Mean." Peter mumbled, leaning into Tony's hands when he wiped the tears away. "Spida scary."

"Did they say sorry to you?" Tony asked, caressing Peter's face with one hand. He sighed when Peter shook his head, noticing that Peter's head kept turning to the wall behind them. Tony guessed that was where the real spider had been, already getting ready to chew Clint and Sam out if Peter was permanently traumatised from their so called prank. "I'll make sure they do that."

"Daddy?" Peter said as he tried looking back at the wall, Tony wishing he could just wipe the worried frown off of his son's face. 

"Yes, baby?"

"Scared of spidas?" Peter asked, his finger beginning to inch towards his mouth. Tony grabbed his wrist before he could, rubbing Peter's tiny knuckles instead. Tony couldn't help but smile, running his hand through his son's curly mess of hair. 

"No, not really." Peter's eyes went wide. "They can be cool, Petey-pie." 

"No cool." 

"That's okay." Tony replied, leaning forward to kiss Peter on the cheek. "I love you, even if you're scared of spiders."

"No spidas." Peter mumbled, his eyebrows turning downward, seemingly ignoring everything Tony was currently saying. "Spidas scary."

Tony kissed his cheek again, enjoying the giggle that Peter let out afterwards.

Around two days after, Clint and Sam finally made an appearance. There had been many spider scares since the day of the prank, Tony outright furious that those bastards had made his son so paranoid. He had even thought one of his toys was a spider in the dark, Tony ending up spending the night with Peter because of how terrified his child was. He was beginning to believe he would never forgive those two because of this.

He was alone with Peter in the living room when Clint and Sam shuffled in, looking guilty.

"We have something to show you." Clint said before Tony could open his mouth, and when he did open his mouth, Clint cut him off. "We have a present for Peter."

Peter's head snapped up at that. "Pwesant?"

"Yeah. Present." Sam cut in, kneeling down so he was at Peter's height. Tony glared at his friends, who seemed to ignore it, Clint offering Peter his hand. Tony was proud when Peter didn't take it, holding onto Tony's hand instead when he stood up. Clint retracted his, a slight strain to his smile. Good. "Come on, we gotta show it to you. Your Daddy can come with us."

"Damn right I can." Tony mumbled, letting the two men lead the way. Peter was curious, Tony could tell, and he once again had to stop Peter's fingers from disappearing into his mouth. It was a habit that the kid could not seem to shake no matter how hard they tried.

He followed them into the lift, which took them up to Sam's floor. They were lead all the way to the balcony, Tony's mouth falling open when he spotted what they were being lead to. 

It was a little playground.

He knew Peter had seen it when the boy squealed, letting go of his hand and bolting towards the sliding doors. For a split second, Tony thought his kid was going to run right into the glass not knowing it was there, but thankfully he stopped with his hands resting against the surface. "Wow!"

Clint opened the door soon after, letting Peter speed out of the floor and onto the balcony, straight over to the small playground that seemed to have been customised.

"What's this?" Tony asked, also moving over to the equipment. There was a small swing set, perfect for Peter's size, and a cubby-house like structure with a slide. Also perfect for Peter's height. "Did you make this?"

"Yes." Clint replied, looking guilty. "We were gonna do it for his birthday, but then we felt bad for the prank. I'm sorry, by the way."

"Say that to him." Tony snapped, though it was pretty half-hearted. "I think he might have already forgiven you."

Peter was gaping at the play equipment, pushing the swing and laughing when it swung back and gently hit him in the stomach. 

"Hey, Peter?" Sam said, catching the boy's attention. The two were kneeling down, Tony standing off to the side as they spoke to his son. "We're very sorry for the prank we pulled on you. It was very mean. This is a present to show how sorry we are, and how we won't do it again. Do you think you can forgive us?"

"No spidas?" Peter asked, looking between the two with cautious eyes. 

"No spiders. We're sorry." Clint cut in, opening his arms. "Hug?"

Tony knew Peter loved hugs, and wasn't at all surprised when Peter rounded the swing and wrapped his arms around Clint's neck, and then Sam's. 

"Pete, what do you say?" Tony asked, not being able to stop his own smile.

"Thank 'o Uncle Sam an' Uncle Cwint!" Peter exclaimed, already back over examining his new toy.

Okay, so maybe Tony could forgive them.

Only if Peter got over his fear of spiders.

\- 

It turned out, that even ten years later when Peter had just turned fourteen-years-old, he was still terrified of spiders and refused to be near them, talk about them, or even look at them, all because of the prank that his Uncles pulled on him when he was four-years-old.

But that was okay. 

Tony had forgiven his friends for traumatising his son about spiders for the rest of his life just after they had gifted Peter with the small playground.

He pretended not to notice that Peter got the biggest gifts from Uncle Clint and Uncle Sam every Christmas and Birthday for several years after that.

It was ironic, that on a school excursion, Peter had gotten bitten by a radioactive spider and acquired the powers a spider would have. Tony didn't even know why or how he had gotten close to the thing without completely flipping out.

Tony couldn't believe it.

Ah, life as a Stark.

**Author's Note:**

> if you would like me to write anything to do with young peter and dad tony, feel free to comment some prompts!


End file.
